


Dinasity Demons

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: The story of how the royal Celestial Maidens turned into heart wrenching demons.





	Dinasity Demons

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS! *pouts in corner*

_Long ago... In a time before Inuyasha, when Shesshomeru was 200 years old..._

Over the years Celestial maidens and men learned how to live in colonese around the world, but what happened to the weakest one?

The village was calm and the Rays shone down with hope on the calm people. One wasn't calm, he was scurrying towards the top of the watch tower. Until a shout rang acrost the sky the it stayed that way. " **THE OTHERS ARE COMEING! THE OTHERS ARE COMEING! THE HAVE WEAPONS! WAR! WAR! THIS IS WAR! KEEP YOUR CHILDREN CLOSE AND WOMAN INSIDE!** " The woman and children started running into their houses as the men of the Demon Village were coming towards them.

All the Dinasity males had weapons towards the opposing men. The men were in five rows, shielded men first, swords men second, speared men third, anouther row of shields for the fourth, and archers for the fifth row.

A strong Inu-Demon wielded his whip in front of the imposters as the leader, it was finally happening a battle of a royal demon family and a tribe of Royal Celestial maidens and men, each a clan of their own. A leader at front of each of the tribes, Inu no Tashiō in front of the Inu-Demon tribe with Shesshomeru by his side and Inqúinígnà in front of the Dinastity tribe with Réssiā by his side. The opposing tribe never guesesd that Inu no Tashiō and Shesshomeru would bring war among them. All they ever wanted was a good place to live in peace. That never happened.

At least every other year, a war would ring out and forth for this usually calm village. After all they couldn't move with out going into demon territory, and now they are trying to claim their land. This was enough for Inqúinígnà all they wanted was peace and quiet. In a rage he started to transform to a demon. Then a young woman came running out of the village in a hurry. She was a princess preistess "Mí lord! Please stay calm!" She was shaking his arm over and over.

"No" he said with a gravelly voice. "I will protect this village." She sighed and watched him transform. Demon, the others are going to follow. Before she could move, she has already transformed, then she ran. She could see what was going to happen, the raging battle and her fathers death.

lots of blood was shed, the village destroyed and only one survived, the princess.


End file.
